Geegs30
Bungie.net Life Early Days Geegs30 got introduced to Bungie.net back in the winter of 2006. He didn't make an account however until April of 2007. He spent most of his early time on the site browsing the Halo 3 forum discussing the upcoming title, and later its gameplay components. Initial Community Involvement In the summer of 2008, Geegs was asked by Obi Wan Stevobi to join the group "Avatar Art" which served to create the majority of the avatars on the site, and give eachother feedback regarding such works. Geegs joined and has been making below average avatars ever since. Only one of his pieces has ever been added to the Bungie.net selection, which is the mug shot of the Halo: Reach Marine. Through this group, Geegs managed to meet many other well-known community members, and participate in many humpday challenges and fun times in general. Through regular activity and a steady stream of avatar submissions, he was eventually promoted to the title of Avatar Master which granted him moderator privileges in the group. While Avatar Art was a large part of Geegs' Bungie.net presence, he also still frequented the Halo 3 forum, and started posting in the Community forum more and more. Recon Armor In June of 2009, Geegs entered and won the Halo Screenshots Landscape Screenshot Competition sponsored by Bungie and HSS. The picture he entered was "Apocalypse" which was taken in pan cam mode during the mission Tsavo Highway. The screenshot is still up in Geegs' Halo 3 fileshare. Because of his newly acquired armor, Geegs was invited to the group "We Are Reconnaisance" which was originally only for members of the community that had Recon pre-ODST. Geegs eventually also became a moderator in that group even though it now accepts post-ODST Recon members. Post Avatar Art Unfortunately, in the latter part of 2009, activity in Avatar Art dropped dramatically. This could be attributed to Stosh's ignorance of the submitted artwork; with little chance of their work getting accepted for use on the site, many members of the group either stopped making avatars, or left completely. Geegs further distanced himself from the group like most members, and began almost exclusively posting in the main forums. The majority of his time was spent in the Community Forum, but he would also post in the Reach and Flood forums. Recent Years From late 2009 to the current day, Geegs has stayed active in the Community Forum. He rarely posts in the Reach or Halo 3 forums anymore because of the high amount of useless repeat spam. Since 2008, Geegs has been banned 5 times and warned thrice. On April 1st of 2011, Geegs' account turned 4 and he jumped from Intrepid Heroic to Intrepid Mythic. On that same day he was also awarded the Star Nameplate in Halo: Reach after entering the Bungie All Star Contest (Week 1) Gamertag Geegs21 Groups *Avatar Art *Bnet Regulars *Bungiepedia *Chapter *CMWKA *Community Joes *Community Projects *Coup D Bungie *Destinypedia *Mythic Members *Septacrafters *The Community Carnage *We Are Reconnaissance Links Geegs30's Bungie.net Profile Category:Users Category:Mythic Members Category:Members